


Laurie-Ann Dreams

by bottombitch



Category: Evolve (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-14
Updated: 2015-10-14
Packaged: 2018-04-26 08:15:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4997371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bottombitch/pseuds/bottombitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Restlessness is a given aboard the Laurie-Ann, but surprisingly, so is dreaming.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Laurie-Ann Dreams

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sparten593](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sparten593/gifts).



> Chapter 1 is a gift for Sparten593, but this is intended to be a bigger project. I think it'd be cool if, eventually, everyone's dreams were detailed. I'll take requests for this! If you have something you'd like doing (that fits this premise), leave a comment, or send an ask to my Tumblr (which can be found on my profile).

“Come on, Jack Lennox. You can do this,”

Jack thought to himself, as his tongue slid slightly out of one side of his mouth – he was in deep thought, his hands fumbling at his lucky lover’s bra. Why did they make these things so damn hard to take off? Seriously, did they just not want people to take them off or something? They’re really making this harder than it needs to be.

Caira found it hard not to laugh at him, but she settled for a small smile as she reached back and gave him a hand with his task, pulling the two parts aside and removing her bra, revealing her breasts. Jack seemed mesmerised at the sight, a slight smirk tugging at his lips. They were a perfect sight – at least to him. …not that he had experience or anything.

It didn’t take him long to take initiative, taking one of her slightly puffed nipples into his mouth. The girl on his lap let out a slight gasp, her hands shuffling around his pants for a while, trying to find the buckle – the calloused leather felt surprisingly soft against her fingers. As she managed to pull the belt apart, she pressed a hand against his chest and pushed him onto his back, smirking slightly.

Jack wondered what she had in mind. Before he could ask, she had moved from his lap and was removing what little clothing she had left. He didn’t have much time to react before she was on his lap again, this time sitting away from him. He was suddenly very aware that his cock was exposed – the warm air of the Laurie-Anne had kept this fact unknown to him until now. Caira’s hand slipped down and wrapped around his length, prompting a gasp from him. He leaned his head back, closing his eyes and allowing himself to enjoy the feeling.

His eyes snapped open a moment later as he felt a warmth envelope him. He was inside her. He let out a needy moan, his hand moving forward to grasp her butt. He could barely see their genitals touching in between the large cheeks – had her butt always been this big? He couldn’t help but notice that she’d left him with most of his clothes on. That was good. He didn’t like certain aspects of his body. He felt too… small. Disproportionate.

He let his head move backwards again as she bounced on him. He briefly wondered if he should tell her how great she looked – if he should ask if anyone had ever told her before. His eyes found themselves closed again, and moans left him, over and over. She was moaning, too. God, this was so **good.** He could feel himself drawing closer and closer to whatever laid at the end.

It was over far too quickly. He was gasping and moaning far too quickly and loudly for comfort, and she’d pulled off him, slipping his cock between her ass cheeks, letting his release hit her lower back and run down onto her butt. She looked over her shoulder at him with a slight smirk, and he found himself calm again.

And then he woke up, aroused and frustrated as ever. He gave a light sigh, running his hand through his hair as he opened his eyes. There was no girl laid beside him, and he hadn’t yet lost his virginity.

Oh, well. There’s always tomorrow night.


End file.
